


Lawn Work '86

by july4thkisses



Category: Sinister (Movies)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, They watch the tapes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:55:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29829414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/july4thkisses/pseuds/july4thkisses
Summary: Ellison narrowed his eyes, confused. “Help me? You’re already helping me.”“Not like that,” Deputy So&So said quietly, flicking his eyes back up to meet Ellison’s.
Relationships: Ellison Oswalt & Deputy So and So, Ellison Oswalt/Deputy So and So





	Lawn Work '86

Ellison had had too much to drink. Way too much.

He knew this, and he knew he should just go to sleep, but he had just rewatched a tape of a family being slaughtered, for Christ’s sake. He needed someone, needed something. He couldn’t tell his wife; she’d just freak out on him and threaten to leave for the hundredth time. He had no real friends he could call, at least not any that would believe him or understand what he had seen. There was only one person he could think to turn to.

He pulled up the contact on his phone and hesitated for a moment. It was one in the morning, would the man even pick up? He shook his head, deciding that he was too drunk to care. He pressed the call button.

The phone rang for what felt like forever, and Ellison was about to hang up when the call was finally answered. A man’s voice floated from his phone. “Ellison?”

“D-deputy So&So,” Ellison slurred.

“Why are you calling this late? Did something happen?” The officer somehow sounded alert and exhausted at the same time.

“You could say that,” Ellison laughed humorlessly. “There are these tapes I found in the house. They’re...they’re snuff films, man. Full on families being killed.”

“You need to turn those in to the police,” Deputy So&So said, fully awake now.

“Can’t,” Ellison replied. “Gotta use them for research for my book. I need another hit, Deputy. My wife’s threatening to leave, and my daughter looks up to me, and. I just. I just need another hit.”

Deputy So&So sighed. “I get it. Let me see them, at least? I need to be kept in the loop here if I’m going to keep helping you.”

“I s’pose that’s fair,” the writer said. “What are you doing tonight?”

“What, right now? I was sleeping. It’s late as hell, you know. Why do you ask?”

“Come over,” Ellison drawled.

The deputy was silent for a moment. “Ellison, are you drunk?”

“Doesn’t matter,” the other man responded. “Come over.”

“I...okay. I’ll be there in ten.” The call ended.

Ellison downed another half glass of whiskey while he waited for the officer to arrive. As soon as he had finished the drink, his phone buzzed with a text message.

-I’m here. Come get me. Don’t wanna wake your family.

Ellison stood, although not without some effort, and walked to the door. When he let the deputy in, he saw that he was wearing pajamas. He couldn’t help but chuckle. “You look different without your uniform.”

Deputy So&So blushed lightly. “Yeah, well.” He ran a hand through his hair. “Let’s see these tapes.”

Ellison sighed, closing his eyes for a moment. Then he nodded. “Okay.”

He led the deputy to his office, and was careful to make sure that he locked the door behind them. “They’re fucked, deputy. Are you sure you want to see them?”

The deputy took a deep breath, then nodded his assent. “Yeah. I feel like I need to, in a weird way.”

Ellison walked over to the projector, where the tape “Lawn Work ‘86” was loaded. “You ready?”

The deputy hesitated, then gave a thumbs up. Ellison turned on the projector, and the film began to play. For the first minute or so, nothing much happened, but Ellison knew what was coming. He turned to study the deputy’s reaction as the person pushing the lawn mower mutilated an entire family. The deputy’s face was ashen.

When the film ended, Ellison turned off the projector. “You see why I’m drunk, now?”

The deputy nodded minutely, his mouth hanging open slightly. He looked over to the whiskey bottle on Ellison’s desk. “Give me some of that.”

The two drank in silence, at a loss for words. Deputy So&So drank just as much as Ellison had, while Ellison only had one more glass of whiskey: he was already wasted.

After a good amount of time had gone by and the two men were both drunk enough to slightly ease the horror of what they had just witnessed, Deputy So&So spoke. “How many more of these are there?”

“Four others,” Ellison replied. “In each of them, a family is murdered gruesomely and in different ways every time.”

“Shit,” Deputy So&So breathed. He scooted closer to Ellison on the couch where they were both sitting, and turned to face him, legs now crossed. “Does your wife know?”

Ellison scoffed. “She can’t know. She’d make us move, and I can’t have that. I need to write this book.”

Deputy So&So shook his head. “Damn.”

“‘Damn’ is right. I don’t know what to do.”

Deputy So&So let his eyes drift, resting his gaze on the other man’s lips. He was beyond gone, alcohol wise, and he let himself say what he had been thinking ever since he first met the author. “Let me help you take your mind off of it.”

Ellison narrowed his eyes, confused. “Help me? You’re already helping me.”

“Not like that,” Deputy So&So said quietly, flicking his eyes back up to meet Ellison’s. He let the fire he felt come across in his gaze.

“Oh,” Ellison breathed. “You mean...oh.”

Deputy So&So bit his own lip. “Only if you want me to, of course.”

“I’m so drunk,” Ellison groaned. “And I know for a fact that this isn’t a good idea. But fuck, after what I’ve seen, and with how intoxicated I am...not to mention the tension that I’ve felt between us this entire time…” He thought for a moment. “Yeah. Okay, yeah.”

Deputy So&So smiled softly, then got off of the couch and kneeled between where Ellison’s legs were spread. “You can worry about the tapes in the morning.”


End file.
